One Week
by Wootar16
Summary: Alex, one week after Sean's death. Set post 3x18 and pre 3x19. Now a multi-chapter with an Alternate Ending
1. Chapter 1

**So I know this is only abut 10 minutes before the episode airs, but at least it's before hand. I want to thank my friend Catherine, known as LittleMissAnya on fanfiction,net, (You guys have to read her stories... they're amazing!) for all the help she's given me on this story. It would not have been half as good without her. So Catherine, this one's dedicated to you my friend. ENJOY!**

Alex woke up and stretched her stiff muscles. She thought that after all the time she spent sleeping on cots, between training and living with Nikita and her year in Division, that sleeping on those small, horribly uncomfortable beds would get easier. Or at least more bearable, it didn't.

Especially now she had to sleep alone again.

They say after you've lost someone, there's a point when you wake up in the morning that for a split second you forget you've lost them. That's happened to Alex every morning for the past week. One week, that's how long it had been since she had watched Sean die in front of her and left Division. Still, when she woke up, she half expected to find herself at her and Sean's apartment with Sean either kissing her shoulder or tracing her butterfly tattoo. She thought that when she turned over she would see Sean's chocolate brown eyes staring back at her full of love and adoration, feeling the warmth of his body against her own.

But then, it would all come rushing back. What happened to her in South Ossetia, which she was finally able to determine, her leading the mutiny inside Division, Rachel and the others turning on her. And Sean's eventual death.

His _death_.

And it was _her_ fault.

Her heart clenched at the thought, and she felt like she couldn't breathe, the agony in her chest building up in such proportion it was making every breath painful. She'd begin to hyperventilate most of the time, and the only thing that seemed to stop her from passing out entirely was Sean's voice in her head.

_"__Hey, calm down"_ she could practically hear his soft voice on her ear, so real that she could have sworn she could feel his breath brushing against the skin of her neck.

A chill ran down her spine and she closed her eyes in distress, trying to shake out the feeling of such a vivid dream she knew it was only in her head. Slowly opening her eyes again, she sighed heavily and got out of bed. She had been able to grab a few changes of clothes and a few other things she needed from the apartment before she packed up her car and ran. She didn't really know where she was going, just that she had to get away. She pulled off Sean's sweater that she had taken from his closet.

It still had his scent. It smelled exactly like him. Fighting the urge to clutch the garment to her chest, she loosened her grip on the fabric and placed it over the back of the chair.

Stepping into the bathroom she quickly discarded her other clothing before turning the shower on she stepped under the hot spray. She quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair. She closed her eyes as she placed her face directly under the spray and thought back to a moment a few weeks ago.

**FLASHBACK**

She was enjoying the feeling of hot water falling on her skin, undoing the knots on her back. She was so lost in the sensation she almost didn't hear him come in, and if she wasn't familiar with his strong arms encircling her waist, she might have mistaken him for an attacker.

"So this is where you've been hiding for the past 45 minutes" Sean chuckled, kissing her neck.

Her lips curved up in a smile as her eyes shut close.

"Sorry" she sighed, lot in a haze in between the hot water and the sweet attack of Sean's lips on her neck.

"Its okay" he conceded "You've been through a lot lately. You deserve to relax" he smiled into her neck and he kept spreading open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Alex gasped loudly as his hands roamed through her wet body, sending a rush of sensations through her body.

"You like that, huh?" Sean teased, wandering his hands around her waist and down to her thighs.

"Sean" she breathed, feeling her body warming up with his touches.

He nibbled the pulse point on her neck and gently turned her around, pulling her flush against him.

Her bright blue eyes burned when she looked up at him, and she surprised him by capturing his lips first.

Sean deepened the kiss, pushing her against the nearest wall, placing them both under the shower stream.

"God, I love you" he whispered against her lips, and she finally relaxed, her body melting against his.

**END FLASHBACK **

Alex was pulled out of her thoughts by the shrill ring of the alarm clock on her phone. Groaning, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her slim figured she wiped the fog from the glass. She looked down at her phone and saw the time. 6:30. Usually that would be insanely early for any normal person but Alex needed to get a move on. She wasn't sure where exactly she was going but she couldn't risk losing any day light.

She got dressed quickly and packed her other clothes back into her small suitcase like bag. Sean's sweatshirt was the only thing that was neatly folded and placed on top. Zipping up the bag she quickly made sure she had everything she needed before walking out of the motel room.

She loaded her suitcase into the trunk and walked around to the driver side. She placed her gun in the glovebox and made sure there was an extra clip of bullets. Closing it up she pulled down the car's sun visor and looked at the picture that was not taped to the inside of it.

Nikita had taken the picture when they had gone down to the beach over the summer. Alex and Sean had gone down to the water one day along with Nikita, Michael, Birkhoff and Sonya. She and Sean had headed straight for the water, in a short race they sprinted down the beach to the waves lapping at the shore. Sean had caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, twirling her around in a circle. Alex had let out a squeal as he turned her around som that she was facing him. Alex bent her head down and gently kissed Sean's lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he had tightened his hold around her waist. It honestly looked like something out of a movie based of a Nicholas Sparks novel, and she loved it.

She missed him _so_ much, so much that it hurt.

Alex gently touched the photo. Running a hand over her face she put her key into the ignition and started her car. She wasn't sure where she was going, or how she would get one thing she knew for sure, Amanda would pay for what she did.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Alrighty guys, so here's an Alternate Ending to this fic. It's happier then the original ending. It was suggest to me by Csilla (MyHeartDrawsADream) in a review to the actual story. Many thanks goes out to Catherine (LittleMissAnya) who, as usual, made this way better then I ever could've. Girls this story is dedicated to both of you. ENJOY!**

She missed him so much, so much that it hurt.

She was about to start the car when a knock on her window caught her attention. Turning her head, she felt all the blood drain from her face when she saw an all too familiar figure standing before her.

'This can't be happening' Alex thought to herself as she placed her head in her hands, trying to prevent herself from passing out completely.

A few seconds later someone yanked her car door opened "Alex? Are you okay?" Sean's deep yet gentle voice floated into the car.

"You're not real." Alex whispered, feeling her stomach turn into a knot.

If Sean hadn't been standing so close to her he wouldn't have heard her. But he was, and he did.

"Alex, it's me. Just look at me." He whispered gently, approaching her in order to look at Alex more directly. When she unwittingly shivered at his sudden proximity, he took a small step back, knowing just how much of a shock his unexpected appearance was for her.

Tentatively, he reached out and placed his hand on hers, like he'd done so many times before.

Alex's head remained down on her hands, her forehead set on the steering wheel. Even at the warm feeling of his hand on hers, she still didn't have the strength to move.

"You're not here. No matter how much I want you to be. It's just in my head. Just like it always is." Alex said gently, but her voice broke at the last sentence. She was feeling drained and confuse and all of it hurt too much.

Sean's heart clenched as he looked at her; he hated seeing her so broken. He didn't know how else to get through to her, so he gently cupped her face, making her look at him.

When her tearful gaze met his warm, concerned one, she forcefully shut her eyes again. She was too afraid to look at him, uncertain of how far her mind could trick her into thinking he was really there.

But he just leaned in and kissed her. Too stunned to react, Alex was unable to kiss him back, and after a few seconds he pulled away.

"I'm real Alex. I swear to you." He said leaning his forehead against her.

Alex pulled away and looked at him. Her dreams had never gone this far. Usually they were doing something domestic but she'd have to watch him die anyway. In a car accident, a fire. Not once had he been alive this long, or kissed her. Not like that.

Alex got out of the car and stood up facing him. "I still can't be sure you're real. You can't be real" she took in a deep, shaky breath "God knows what Amanda did to me, or maybe she's even doing it to me now." Alex said, searching his eyes.

"Alex, I swear on the life of my nephew that I'm real. I promise you. Listen , when you're stressed you brush your hair behind your ears. Even though you don't tell anyone, you're terrified every time we go into the field because you know it means one of us might not be coming home. You prefer a glock 26 over a glock 19 and you're stubborn beyond all hell. Just like Nikita, who for as long as I've known you, you call "mom" when you're not on duty" Sean said touching her cheek.

Alex stared at him for a moment and a wave of relief flooded though her. She knew in her heart this was real, she couldn't quite understand how that was even possible, but she knew that standing in front of her was the man she loved. The man she had lost 7 days ago.

_Lost_

That's when it clicked and her immediate reaction was lift her hand and slap him across his face.

"You son of a b*tch!" She cried "You let me believe for a week that you were dead! I woke up screaming every night because of you! Do you know I haven't been able to eat? Because I can't get rid of the memory of you dying in my arms and I'll just end up throwing it up. I haven't been able to sleep, because I keep seeing you dead in all my nightmares! Hell, I can barely think straight anymore! How could you!" Alex screamed getting out of the car and brushing her way past Sean.

Sean ran after her and stood in front of her. "Alex, I know it hurts and I'm sorry but I -"

"Oh you're sorry!? I had to live with the fact that you were dead for seven fucking days and you're sorry? I had to consider the idea that I would never see you or talk to you ever again. You know how that made me feel? Knowing that we would never be together again?" she took another deep breath in between her tears "You have no idea what I went through, Sean. No idea" she added in a lower, softer tone.

Sean was at loss of words as he looked at Alex. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to make this better.

"You know what, Sean" Alex said breaking the silence "I was going to leave Division. I was going to be one of the people to get out. So that we could have a normal life together. Now that will never happen" She said looking up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

Her logic was that if he was out of Division then everyone else knew he was alive and he had been sent to find her, and bring her back. How he did was still beyond her though, she thought she had been careful.

"No one knows I'm alive. Well except Birkhoff -" Sean started.

"Birkhoff!?" Alex shrieked, suddenly annoyed.

"Yeah, he helped me fake my death. So I could get out." Sean explained.

"He knew!? And he didn't tell me!?" Alex exclaimed furiously, her blood boiling.

"I asked him not to. He was being a good friend and just doing what I asked " Sean said, calming her down so she wouldn't go after poor Birkhoff with a gun.

"If you knew you were faking your death, why did you make me go through what happened in operations?" Alex asked, her voice trembling "Why would you do that to me?"

"There was no guarantee it would work" he stroked her cheek in an attempt to soothe her "I didn't know if I was actually going to make it. Birkhoff had known I wanted to get out. So when he found my body he injected me with some fancy D  
ivision made medical cocktail and restarted my heart but kept it low enough so I wouldn't bleed out again. I know it sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie but it's true." Sean said when he saw her skeptical look.

"Nikita and Michael had to see my body for them to believe it. After they left to get Nikita checked out Birkhoff brought me down to Sub Level 12. That medic who had been helping Ryan, she helped me. I owe them both my life, literally."

Alex stood there and listened to his whole description of events. "Why did you wait a week to tell me?" Alex said softly, unshed tears chocking up her voice.

"I didn't want to. But I actually couldn't find you. You're very good and hiding when you don't want to be found." He said, a smile gracing his lips briefly.

"How did you find me?" Alex asked

"Birkhoff helped me. You used the motel room phone last night to check plane tickets. We were able to track it using that. I still don't know how Birkhoff knew it was you. But I'm glad it was." He said taking a step towards her.

Alex watched him and immediately felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was really there; alive, breathing and unharmed, so close she could feel the warmth of his body coming closer to hers. She couldn't stop the damn tears and she hated herself for that. Sean took one last step towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as her body fit perfectly against his.

She clutched his shirt and breathed in his scent, "I'm sorry I yelled at you" Alex mumbled in between her tears, pulling herself tighter into his chest.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm so, so sorry" Sean whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms around her tighter; if that was even possible. He was so happy to feel her in his arms again. He thought he'd never see her again, let alone smell the lavender from her shampoo. Now that he was, it felt like a dream come true.

After a few moments Alex pulled away "Will you come with me?" She asked softly, her voice shakier than she'd like.

Call her selfish but she didn't want to go back there, not after everything that had happened. She couldn't risk losing him for real.

Alex would miss Nikita, but she would keep in touch with her; she would call her when she finally got settled down and maybe one day see her again.

But not now. Not until she was better.

"I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine first." Sean said pulling her out of her thoughts.

Alex looked at him confused for a moment.

Her breath hitched in her throat when Sean knelt down in front of her and pulled out a small box.

"Alexandra Udinov, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

A fresh wave of tears formed in her eyes, but this time, they were tears of happiness. Alex nodded her head.

"Yes, Sean Mason Pierce. I will marry you." She said as Sean slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I guess that answers your question as well" Sean said. "I'll follow you where ever you go." He said walking her around to the passenger side door.

Before she stepped into the car she turned around and kissed him passionately. Sean was surprised at first but he quickly kissed her back, pushing her against the car.

Pulling away breathlessly Alex smiled at him. "I love you Sean." she whispered softly, leaning her forehead against his. The words were out of her mouth with such ease she wondered why it took her so long to say them out loud.

Sean beamed at her words. He'd waited for her to say it for so long. Now that she had, it was such a relief to actually hear her saying it. "I love you too Alex." He said pulling away from her slightly, his smile never fading.

He opened the passenger side door for her and held her hand as she sat down on the seat. Making sure she was in he closed the door and walked around to the other side.

Getting in the drivers seat he started the car and reached across, grasping Alex's hand in his. Pulling out of the parking space Alex felt lighter than air. She was finally getting away from it all, even better; she was getting away from it all with the man she loved by her side.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
